


One (1) Free Boy

by GothicPixi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus is sneaky, Fluff, Gen, McElroy-Invented Holidays, Taakitz adopts Angus, maybe a little bit of angst for a second sorry, story and song spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: After Killian and Carey’s wedding, Angus devised a plan. He loved Taako and Kravitz. He loved all the people from the Bureau of Balance, they were his family, but he wanted parents and he knew who he wanted them to be.





	One (1) Free Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This baby has been sitting in my Google Drive for a while.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Taako Taaco used his fame directly after Story and Song to get a glamorous house just outside of Neverwinter. He couldn’t live on the moon base, not near her. It had extra rooms, outfitted for all his friends and family if they cared to visit. He never directly told them this or explicitly invited them, but they knew. He removed his stuff from the Starblaster at Davenport’s request and scattered it across his house. When Ren approached him about starting Taako’s Amazing School of Magic™, he had a second, smaller house built by the campus in Refuge. He created a long-lasting portal so he could travel between the two houses easily and without Kravitz’s reaper powers. He was comfortable. But something felt off.

 

Angus visited a lot when he started attending Lucas’s Not As Good Or Cool Magic School. He had a room on the second floor, just down the hall from Taako and Kravitz’s. He left books there, clothes there, files for cases. He stayed there on weekends. Sometimes, Taako went to his soccer games, with a small container of snacks. He’d complain that they were boring, but he yelled at many a referee. Angus wasn’t dumb - he knew Taako cared about him. They still had magic day every Thursday, and sometimes they added lessons on Tuesdays. He went to a few lectures at Taako’s school too. Kravitz doted on the boy, telling him stories and discussing classic literature while Taako cooked. Angus even got to go on a quick trip to the Astral Plane!

 

Angus spent the Pumpkindaze school holiday on the moon base with Lucretia, Avi, and the few others who kept the Bureau of Benevolence’s flying headquarters as their main place of operation (they had a few offices scattered around planetside). Avi slipped him a little drink after the big meal - it wasn’t Taako or Lup level quality, but the twins and their significant others were having their own celebration “as far away from her as possible”, as Taako so kindly put it. Angus was spending Candlenights with him, so he spent the smaller holiday with Lucretia. They were all his family, he wasn’t going to cut her off. She’d made a decision. Sometimes there are good decisions or bad decisions, while other times there are just decisions. Angus was a smart young boy, he could see the argument from both sides, and the Director was wracked with guilt, but he thought she had already been punished enough by the wills of fate. Istus had not gone easy on her. Angus was hoping she was kinder to him.

 

That drink Avi snuck him was a bit too strong for a little kid, so Angus could tell that his cognitive controls were loosening. His thoughts were clear, but his filter was  _ off _ . He was enjoying some dessert alone with Lucretia when the words began tumbling out.

 

“I wish I had parents.”

 

“A-Angus? Are you alright?” The Director immediately lay a hand on his forehead. They had been comfortable in silence for a while now and she wasn’t used to the boy discussing dark personal matters.

 

“Do you think Taako would adopt me, or should I try and find parents somewhere else?” He looked at her, completely serious. She flinched before tightening her hold on the plate in her hand.

  
  


“We all love you very much, Angus, you shouldn’t have to look somewhere else.”

 

“Okay.” And he returned to his cake, leaving Lucretia confused and needing to talk to Avi about his alcohol dependency. He was sad because of Johann’s death, yes, but his addiction was getting out of control - this was a child. No amount of ‘cool uncle’ speeches was getting him out of some HR-mandated therapy sessions.

 

After Killian and Carey’s wedding, Angus devised a plan. He loved Taako and Kravitz. He loved all the people from the Bureau of Balance, they were his family, but he wanted parents and he knew who he wanted them to be. So he visited more often, almost every day. He went to Taako’s house in Neverwinter just to do homework. He convinced Taako to go to more soccer games, and Kravitz joined him more often than not. He set up a room in the Refuge house as well. Quite a few times, he purposefully called Taako or Kravitz “Dad” when he was saying goodbye. Angus was a smart boy, and he was sure this would be effective. He left a voice recorder - one of his good ones for detective work - in Taako’s kitchen. His plan was almost two months in when he finally heard what he wanted to.

 

Taako and Kravitz were having dinner - they usually ate at the smaller table in the kitchen. Things had been comfortably quiet after Kravitz finished discussing the bounties he collected that day. Angus heard a piece of silverware be placed on a plate.

 

“Krav.”

 

“Yes, dove?”

 

“What if we...adopted Angus.” It didn’t really sound like a question. There was a long pause.

 

“..and?”

 

“That’s it. Adopt him, be his dads, you know. Do whatever parents fucking do. Not like he really needs to be  _ raised _ or anything. He just deserves some stability.”

 

“Dear-”

 

“I mean, Agnes is practically an adult on his logical side, but you’ve gotta consider what’s happening in there sometimes. He might feel like he’s alone in there or somethin’. Can’t have that if he’s gonna work for my school.”

 

“Taako-”

 

“I don’t want him ending up like me, you know? I’m great, natch, but sometimes this brain isn’t a happy puppy. He needs to function properly, it’s part of his brand. I don’t think anyone else could handle the Taaco Twins upbringing, so I don’t want Ango near that. I’d be a pretty shit dad, but decent is better than nothing or bad, right? He deserves something.”

 

“Darling.” Kravitz sounded serious, finally getting Taako to stop rambling.

 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it!” Oh, Taako was getting defensive. Not good. Well, maybe a little good. Angus didn’t want them to fight, especially over him, but he really wanted Kravitz to listen to Taako.

 

“I...have thought about it.” Kravitz was quieter, hesitant. “A lot, over the past year.”

 

“Me too!” It sounded like Taako’s hands hit the table. He was probably standing up excitedly. Angus had seen that before. “Where do I get those papers, I want my boy!”

 

“There has got to be more legal requirements than a handful of signatures.”

 

“You’ve been dead for centuries, what would you know? Actually, can  _ you _ adopt a kid when you’re undead? We’ll have to look into that. Anyway, Ango is currently an emancipated minor, I think. That or he’s under some distant relative that clearly isn’t watching him. I’m Taako, you know, from the apocalypse? Pretty sure I can get the kid quick.”

 

“We still need to talk to him about it, love.”

 

“He’s been calling us dad for nearly two months, Kravy. I think he’s fine with it. If anything, he’s been trying to egg us on.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Definitely. That would explain the bug he left under my star map.” There was the distinct sound of a recording device being picked off a frame. “You good in there, boy wonder? Want to give your dads a call?” His voice was louder, directly in the microphone. “This is your good device, wouldn’t want something bad to happen to it.” Taako’s fingers ran along the device, making a variety of uncomfortable and grating noises. Angus quickly turned on his stone of farspeech and called Taako’s frequency. He muted the receiving end of the recording device.

 

“Sorry.” He started when Taako picked up.

 

“Ango, sweetie, it’s fine. I knew it was there the whole time.”

 

“R-really?”

 

“I made a really good perception check, natch. You got the papers?”

 

“Sir, I…….yes.”

 

“You in your dorm?”

 

“Yes, I just finished my homework, sir.”

 

“Kravitz, go pick up our boy. We have papers to sign and some shit.” A familiar rip was heard through his stone of farspeech, and then by his own door. Kravitz appeared through the rift, smiling gently. Taako hung up.

 

“Hey Angus.” Kravitz stepped fully out of the rift and Angus ran to hug him tightly.

 

“Hi dad.”


End file.
